Kiss of the Scarab
by AylaWilson16
Summary: Her amenthyst eyes glared into his insane orbs. She cannot remember them but she still clings to the notion of friends. It's the only thing that keeps her sane. Malik chuckles darkly, "And I'll take that from her as well."
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This has pretty much been in my head ever since I saw the whole Mai and Malik arc in the shadow realm. It just never satisfied me that this sadistic maniac would just leave her be the WHOLE time. So I kind of thought of scenes that we didn't get to see. I also want to apologize any characters being OC. I also believe this is going to be a one-shot, but with enough reviews I may extend it…oh and please don't hesitate to leave several reviews! **

**I don't own anything Yugioh, not making any profit off this, blah blah blah.**

With the wave of his tan arm, the golden rod gleaming in her face, Mai felt herself drift away. Her body became numb as a cold feeling washed over her as if someone had draped her body with an icy cloak. Darkness enveloped her and she began to have difficulty breathing. Her heaving chest struggled to regain oxygen as her body continued to float through oblivion. _What is this horrible place? Where did everybody go?_

Maniacal laughter rang in her ears as she felt herself begin to fall at a dangerous speed. She stuck out her arms for anything to grab. Unforgiving darkness was all that surrounded her. Wind pounded into her face, forcing her wide amethyst eyes to water. Her red mouth parted and she screamed shrilly, the demon's cackling still echoing in the shadows. Her body continued to plummet towards unknown doom.

"Joey! Yugi! Help me!" she yelled into the empty space, flailing all of her limbs desperately. She didn't remember who these people were, but it somehow gave her comfort to call out for them. _Please someone help me!_ The collision of an unforgiving surface knocked all the breath out of her. Piercing pain racked her whole quaking form. Yet she felt relief at the harsh encounter. She wasn't falling anymore. Gingerly she rose herself onto her knees, moaning softly and wrapped her arms around her shaking torso. She could see nothing. She could hear nothing as well for the laughter had ceased. Her heart pounded in her chest, thudding as though trying to break through her rib cage. It was so cold. The silence was heavy, forcing itself down upon the frightened young woman.

Mai jumped when she felt hot breath caress the back of her neck. She snatched her arm into the shadows to grab the one who sent her to this damned place. She felt nothing. A guttural chuckle sounded right beside her ear. Once again when she lashed out, air was the only thing she grasped.

"Tell me little Mai…How does it feel to be at the mercy of the shadows?" That deep, haunting voice uttered right in front of her. In the darkness, his bottomless lilac eyes appeared and glowed into hers. With a growl, she attempted to leap forward and tackle the bastard, but an ominous golden glow made her body become heavy and stiff. She couldn't move!

His lavender orbs sneered down at her. A low chuckle. "Silence? And you were so talkative on the field…" he said in mock curiosity. Mai glared her eyes up at him, gritting her teeth.

"Well Malik, if you'd let me go, I'd have PLENTY to say to you." She said, not even bothering to hide the hatred from her voice. Silence answered her. The demonic eyes continued to smile at her, unfazed. Suddenly a horrible laugh erupts through the empty space.

"Ah there's that irritating confidence." he drawled scornfully. Suddenly as if by a giant switch, light illuminated their surroundings. The unexpected glare blinded Mai's eyes momentarily as she strained to see. Once her pupils returned to normal, she quickly glanced about. Malik loomed above her, eyes flashing and wearing a bemused smile. She looked down and found that they were above a vast desert. About a _mile_ above a sea of sand. Her knees were currently balanced on a small square of glass and Malik was floating before her. She turned her hateful eyes up to him. His wild straw colored tuffs of hair. Bronzed, caramel skin adorned with gold. His dark purple cloak flowing distinctively behind his lean form. Bottomless eyes with dangerous intent.

He stood in amused silence, his lilac orbs raking over her body. Mai finally regained her ability to talk.

"What the hell is this place, Malik? Where is everybody?"

"Your memory is already escaping you my dear. Did I not say your loss earned you a place in the Shadow Realm?" The malevolent Egyptian said, staring down at her with his wild head tilted.

Mai glared up at him in silence.

"As for your pathetic friends, they are safely tucked away in the world you used to inhabit. I bet they don't even care that your gone."

Mai shook her head quickly in disagreement. "No your wrong. They care. He-" she stopped, struggling to remember the one who had tried to save her. Jumped in front of the raging flames of Ra. For her. What was his name? What? _What?_

"Joey". She whispered softly, a small content smile playing on her lips.

Malik glared down at her. Her memory was not as far gone as it should have been. He would have to fix that. Break her spirit down. Her every essence disintegrated. And then she would be _his_.

Malik studied the woman before him, the madness within him turning the gears. Her soft golden hair, the demanding and strong amenthyst eyes, the sweet blood-red mouth. Her need to have control over everything. Her almost laughable overconfidence. And her fear of being isolated and forgotten. _This will be amusing._

"My dear, I'm feeling a change of scenery." he growled and waved his golden rod once again, the eye etched on his forehead, glowing dangerously. The sand that had been sitting calmly below them immediately rose up to meet the pair, in an angry frenzy. Swirling around them, scratching, stinging. Mai screamed , putting her arms up to protect her eyes. A mouthful of sand. She coughed and choked, Malik's guttural cackle ringing in her ears. She couldn't see him , but she knew he was still before her.

After what seemed like, the sandstorm finally ceased, the sand dropping like a great straw colored curtain. Mai continued to cough, struggling to get the harsh sand out of her mouth, her eyes still squeezed shut. The crystals had littered her hair, and clothes, scratching against her scalp and creamy skin. It all felt too _real._

The sound of laughter snatched Mai's attention. She immediately noticed to her horror, that the glass square that she had been crouching on had morphed into a pyramid prison. She barely had any room to turn her head, much less move. Mai slowly looked up and realized that the pyramid was mirrored by an upside-down counterpart. All of the sand that had been swirling wildly about her just moments ago was also contained in the pyramid over her head. The only reason the sand was not raining on her now, was because a single card blocked the entrance. She was trapped in a giant hourglass!

Mai frantically looked about her, taking in her surroundings. Malik was nowhere to be found thankfully, but she noticed that she remained suspended above the ground. But this time she saw that the earth below her was now an inviting beach. Figures danced below her, laughing and playing loudly.

"Hey! Up here! Get me out of here!" Mai cried out. Pounding desperately on the glass that separated her from the people below.

They continued to play, paying the troubled young woman no mind.

_Why won't they help me?! Can they not hear my cries? Can they not see me trapped? Who ARE they? They look so familiar yet I can't place them…._

"Scream all you like, they can't hear you." A voice uttered close by Mai's side. She looked over and saw Malik crouching in midair next to her glass entrapment. Lilac eyes observing the seen below in mirth.

"But they _do_ seem to be having fun…like they don't miss you at all…" Malik drawled, sneering over at her.

She glared defiantly at him. _She had to fight!_

"No! None of this is real. Those are not my friends. My friends care about me!" She retorted. Malik gazed back at her, unfazed by her outburst. Then he chuckled quietly, his half lidded eyes smiling maliciously. Malik stood up, his form towering over her.

"I must say your audacity is amusing. You cannot even remember your friends and yet you still cling desperately to their image. Pitiful is very cute on you."

Mai glared ahead, refusing to acknowledge him further. _I may not remember their faces, but I KNOW they were there. And they loved me. He…loved me. If only I could remember!_

Malik observed her in quiet contempt. _**She still refuses to succumb to the shadows…Breaking her down will be very entertaining. I do LOVE a challenge…**_

Suddenly Malik phased his torso through the glass, his wild eyes dancing over her surprised features. He smirked as he traced a tan finger over her smooth cheek and tipped her chin up towards him.

"Malik what are yo-" He didn't give her time to protest as he pressed his lips firmly on hers, in a demanding kiss. She tried to push against him but he was much too strong. He grabbed behind her head, his fingers becoming entangled in her golden locks. Mai tried to shake him off, but her prison didn't allow any movement. _No no NO!!!_

Malik abruptly ended the kiss and stood up, leaving Mai alone in the hourglass, panting angrily and eyes ever defiant.

"Well my dear, it seems my time here is up. Sadly I have other important matters to

attend to…But don't you worry, I'll come back and visit you VERY soon." Malik said huskily. "Oh and I'm taking my card back." With that he grabbed the card that protected Mai from the sand above and pulled it out. The sand began a slow trickle over her head, then gradually increased, already forming the first layer to her knees.

Mai resumed pounding on the glass, pleading those frolicking figures below her for help.

Her screams were drowned out by a maniac's cackle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Ok I wrote this on the bottom of my last chapter but 4 some reason it was deleted lol. Anyway at first I intended for this to be a one-shot, but I suddenly found new inspiration! ****J So without further adieu here is the next installment of Kiss of the Scarab. As always reviews are GREATLY appreciated and thank you snake screamer and Jiangshi!**

**Oh and beware this chapter is beginning to show WHY I rated this fic M. Contains gore, violence and noncon**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, yadda yadda yadda, ok lets go!**

* * *

Mai must have been pounding on the glass for hours. But she couldn't know for sure since time was not apparent in this _hell._ Her once perfect hands were now painted black and blue. The area where she placed so much force did not have so much as a crack. The sand was now wrapped around her waist, weighing her legs down until they are numb. Her porcelain skin was rubbed and scratched.

She slumped against the back of the glass, closing her eyes, so the grains missed her eyes.

Mai had given up yelling for help. Those people didn't care about her anyway.

_Well can't say I ever thought it would end like this…trapped in a giant hourglass…all alone…was I ALWAYS alone? I can't remember…I feel like I had SOMEONE who cared about me. But I can only see the outlines. No definite features. No name. Hell I can barely remember my own name._

_Mai…yeah that's it._

"Are you enjoying your isolation my little Mai?" That deep voice drawled.

"Go away." She replied, not opening her eyes. _If it's going to end like this I'm NOT going to give __**HIM**__ the satisfaction of seeing me weak._ _No one has ever seen me break…right?_

A dark chuckle, " I'm glad to see that you haven't lost that spark yet…But I do think this punishment isn't quite enough to satisfy me. I long to hear you scream."

At that Mai's eyes flew open.

White walls met her gaze. She was laying down, on what felt like a bed. Mai sat up quickly, the soft cloth that had been draped over her body fell to her waist. Her face scrunched up in confusion.

She was in a….hospital?

Suddenly a piercing pain erupted in her head, like someone was pressing a white hot iron to the sides of her head. She grabbed at her temples and screamed shrilly. Images began flashing through her mind. Pictures of her. Her parents. Always alone. Now she's laughing and smiling. With people. Different features. Strawberry blond hair. Goofy grin.

Then the pain stops. Mai smiled for the first time in days.

_Joey, Yugi, Tristan, Tea, Duke! I remember!_

She quickly got out of bed, suddenly cold. Mai looked down and realized she was adorned in nothing but a paper thin hospital gown that stopped about mid thigh. She looked around but noticed no other clothes lying around. She took a step towards the door and stopped.

_Wait…something's not right…Where is everyone? It's so quiet…and how did I get my memories back?_

Reluctantly, Mai walked out of the room. The hallway was completely empty. She began walking around, the plain metallic walls mocking her with its mazelike appearance. No announcements on the intercom. No workers. No friends. She began rubbing her arms, which were violently spotted with goose bumps. Getting colder and colder with each step. After several moments of wandering in eerie silence, Mai rounded the corner of the hall where her friends were staying. She froze in silent terror.

Blood was smeared all over the walls and floor like a macabre painting. Bodies littered the floor. Limbs ripped from their counterparts. Organs tossed about like a sort of gory confetti. Faces bashed or carved beyond recognition.

Finally she found her voice and screamed. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping the terrifying image would go away, gagging from the gore.

_What happened?! Why were the killed? Why? Why? Why?!_

A pair of hands grasped her shoulders from behind. She shrieked and turned around to see-

"Joey!"

There he stood, blood staining his clothes, his strawberry blond hair disheveled, and his cobalt eyes frightened. But he was alive! Mai wrapped her arms tight around his body, hot tears falling down her face. His arms slowly returned her hug, his head burying into her neck.

"Mai I-I couldn't help them. They were screaming. There was chaos. So much blood…" Joey said, shaking with sobs.

"No, Joey you survived. You're here now and that's all that matters." Mai said softly, leading him away from the horrific scene.

"No!" Joey said, punching the wall, angrily. "I should have helped them! Should have fought harder!"

Mai grabbed him and held tight. He struggled, but eventually buried his face in the top of her head, tears staining her golden hair. Mai softly shushed him, while squeezing him tight.

Then she pulled away slightly, looking into his distraught face.

"Joey who _DID _this?"

He backed away, anger slowly forming on his face, fists balling into fists.

"It was-" but he was cut off when something sharp and gold suddenly burst through his chest. Blood spattered over Mai. His eyes grew wide, mouth open but short gasps were all that emitted.

"NOOO Joey!" Mai cried, watching the life leave his beautiful blue eyes.

Joey's head rolled down, his body sliding off the gold object and slumped to the floor. Behind him stood Marik, holding his Millenium rod. Soaked in Joey's blood. His insane eyes swimming with glee, he drags his tongue suggestively along the blade. Lapping it up. Clothes covered in crimson blood. He roared with demented laughter.

Mai was shaking. With fear. With shock. With anger. With _hatred._

"Now Mai, did you really think you could escape from me? The shadows are not finished tormenting you. They thirst for more." He uttered tauntingly, taking a menacing step towards her.

She takes a step back, rage in her eyes, yet tears continue to fall.

Marik waves his rod and that familiar feeling of no control over her body, returned. Mai's body was harshly slammed into the wall, knocking the wind out of her, her back pinned.

Marik sauntered over, ominous eye glowing on his forehead, leering like a demon.

_He is a demon…The devil himself._

Marik places the rod out of sight and places his hands on either side of her head.

_Goddammit why can't I MOVE?!_

He leaned into her, bodies pressed together. His hand slid up to grip her face. She struggled with every fiber of her being, but that damn rod kept her right where he wanted her.

"The shadows hunger for more and so do I my little Mai." He said huskily as he kissed her hungrily once more. Her eyes wide in fear and revulsion. He slid his tongue in, exploring every crevice of her mouth. She wanted to bite him with every strength she had.

_Dammit give me my body back! Just leave me alone! What the Hell do you WANT?_

His fingers digging deep into her jawbone. His other hand began sliding up her creamy thigh.

_No no no no no no no no no! Please no….._

He broke away from the kiss and dragged his tongue up her neck. His warm breath in her ear. Dangerous whispers.

"Scream all you want, it will only increase my…appetite."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey everyone I'm BACK! Ha-ha ok so I'm really happy to have positive feedback on this story ****J I had originally planned on making this a one-shot but hey I have some creative juices to keep it going. Oh and I'm glad to see that I managed to NOT mess up the characters loll that's always a plus. I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing Kiss of a Scarab and I hope this update was worth the wait. **

**Once again this story has violence, gore, language, and bad touch…and non con…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own ANYTHING of Yugioh so don't sue me.**

_Oh god please don't let this be happening….PLEASE!_

Mai thought as Malik continued to ravage her mouth. His fingers brushing the bottom of her hospital gown. Continued sliding up under, and rubbing the smooth skin at her hip. He squeezes her hip playfully. His grip is so strong she feels as though he's about to shatter the bone beneath. Malik's other hand begins to drift down her neck dangerously.

Mai squeezes her eyes shut, struggling to even move a finger. She can't even grit her damn teeth!

Suddenly Malik backs away, pulling away his hands and mouth, chuckling darkly.

"As delicious as this is…I would rather have _some_ resistance from my prey before I feast." The Egyptian said patronizingly. With that the eye on his forehead glowed brightly and released the hold on Mai. Her body was so tensed in her struggle to move that she fell heavily on the ground at the maniac's feet. Malik gazed down at her shaking form in scorn.

Suddenly with a scream of rage, Mai tackles Malik at the knees, sending them both toppling to the ground. She quickly jumped on his chest and sent her fists colliding with his face. Over and over again. Malik only having time to grunt as his head was sent viciously from side. Mai kept screaming. She just couldn't stop. It was as if some beast had been burrowed deep beneath her and it was finally free. Her vision of the man beneath her had blurred to an unrecognizable mesh of colors.

She finally stopped when she felt something warm and sticky all over her hands. Panting hard, Mai continued to sit on the unmoving figure beneath her. Her heart continued to pound frantically against her chest. She slowly looked down at her hands and saw that they were painted in blood.

Malik's face was almost unrecognizable. Mai continued to stare at what she had done. She screamed again, her body quaking. With fear. Rage. Loss. She felt hot tears slide down her cheeks. She finally stopped screaming and continued to cry silently, not moving from her spot.

Suddenly the remains of Malik's face moved. The menacing eye glowed once again and those damned eyes opened once more. A dark chuckle.

"Are you done little Mai?"

Mai yelped and jumped backwards, staring down at the impossible.

_What the Fuck?_

Malik sat up slowly, his face contorting. Bones snapping back into place. Skin mending together. Blood being retracted. Until that demonic face was staring back at Mai.

_Completely. Fucking. Healed._

Mai stared incredulously as he stood up , terrifying eyes flashing. "Thi-This is impossible! I KILLED you , you sick bastard!" She yelled, trying feebly trying to hide the overpowering fear she felt.

Malik grinned widely at her. "This is my world my dear." He said darkly as he produced the golden rod once more.

"And in my world…." With a wave of his arm, Mai was once again smacked painfully into the wall. She cried out when manacles attached to thick chains burst through the wall all around her and clamped tightly around her wrists and ankles allowing little movement. But that didn't stop her from struggling with everything she had.

Malik was suddenly pressed up against her again, hand harshly gripping her jaw.

…"I never lose." He finished huskily.

Tears silently continued to flow down Mai's cheeks as she stared helplessly into the face of a madman.

Malik's lips pressed against her shaking ear, tracing her shell with his tongue.

"Now its MY turn…."

With that he shoved the dagger end of the Millennium Rod deep into her flesh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! I'm so glad I get to update so soon. With all the packing and moving into a new house, I thought I was going to be too busy for awhile. But yay now I'm back and here's the new chapter! Hope it's still entertaining and again PLEASE review and/or critique if it needs any improvement.**

**Oh and I should probably note that even though I'm going to have some of the other Yugioh characters in this story, I'm not really going to make references to the story arc that was centered around Malik during Mai's coma. I've seen all the episodes but I just really don't want to talk about card games and what not lol the show did that enough!**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything Yugioh related.**

**Rated M for gore, violence, rape and language.**

_Pain. Blood. Agony. Burning. Stinging. Sticky. Pain._

Mai screamed loudly as the blade penetrated her flesh all the way to the bone. Blood fell from the wound in crimson torrents. Malik smiled maliciously as he quickly twisted the blade within her, earning another agonizing scream from Mai.

Tears flowed down her cheeks as he ripped the Millennium Rod from her shoulder.

She never felt so much pain before.

Malik chuckled darkly as he licked the blood drenched blade.

"Your blood is almost as delicious as your screams my dear." Malik said with those blood stained lips.

"Sh-shut up." Mai said quietly through gritted teeth.

Malik laughed and once again pressed himself against her, ignoring the blood seeping into him. He tipped her head up to look in her eyes. _Still vibrant and unbroken._

Malik smirked and crashed his lips into hers once more. Mai squeezed her lips together, trying not to gag on the coppery taste of her blood. Malik forced his tongue past her unwilling lips just as he stabbed the dagger into her once more. Deep into the side of her thigh.

Mai screamed against his invading mouth at the unbearable pain. Blood once again flowed freely from her wound, saturating her already stained paper thin gown.

_Please please please please let it end…please stop the pain. Just LEAVE ME ALONE!_

Malik grinned against her screams as he twisted the blade before harshly jerking it free from her flesh. Once again he stepped back and licked the blade clean, admiring his work.

"Please….st-stop." Mai said softly, fresh tears flowing down her pain stricken face.

The demonic Egyptian did not say a word, merely shook his head, eyes gleaming with madness.

_**She looked beautiful. All of that blood painted over porcelain skin. Those bright amethyst eyes. Like a piece of art.**_

That jagged smirk widens as he steps closer to her, the Millennium Rod raised menacingly.

"What the hell do you mean, you don't know how this happened?" Joey Wheeler screamed at the frantic doctors swarming around the unconscious Mai. The woman was covered in blood, seeping through the once white sheets.

"W-we don't know! One minute she was laying there perfectly still, the next, she was covered by deep cuts in her shoulder and thigh. We can stop the bleeding and do the best we can to repair the damage, but-" the doctor's statement was cut horribly short as the front of Mai's hospital gown was slowly sliced down the front, as though by an invisible blade.

Everyone in the room gasped in horror as the invisible perpetrator cut through the blood soaked gown all the way to Mai's navel, the roundness of her breasts precariously peeking out.

Joey leaped forward and quickly pulled the white sheet up over Mai's exposed skin. His hands were shaking so violently, he almost expected to feel an invisible person standing at her side. He actually wished he did so he could beat the bastard's face in and hurt him like he hurt Mai.

He felt tears roll down his face as he grabbed Mai's hand. Its was so cold and still. Not even a fraction of her skin twitched at his touch. Hell he could barely even feel her pulse.

His breath caught in his throat when his saw long cuts were being quickly cut at the tops of her breasts. They were deep and once again committed by an invisible demon. Blood pooled out from the cuts and began the stain Mai's exposed skin. And she never flinched once. No twitch of her eyes beneath her eye lids. No noise escaped her full ruby lips.

Joey quickly pressed his hands down over the cuts as though he thought this would stop her invisible assailant. Feeling her blood on his hands caused an agonized sob to escape his lips. Joey turned and glared at the doctors and nurses frozen in shock and horror.

"Don't just stand there! Help her!"

Mai continued to cry as Malik carved into her skin. He continued to laugh through her pain.


End file.
